paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke
}} Duke is the 19th playable character in PAYDAY 2. He was released for free on October 25, 2017 alongside his signature weapons and perk deck on Day 7 of the 10-day Locke and Load community event. Description August "Duke" Lindenhurst comes from money, and is a professional art thief. He has a wide knowledge of criminal dealings and is inducted into the Payday Gang. Through his in-depth knowledge of ancient artifacts and relics, Duke played an important role in the 2018 Spring Break event, where he helped the crew identify and track down several mysterious boxes identical to the one coveted by The Dentist in 2015. Trivia * Duke was developed from the winning entry in the #MyHeister contest as part of the Search for Kento community event. * It would appear that Lindenhurst is not Duke's actual surname. Rather, it was the name of his grandfather's friend, whose corpse can be found on display in the Shacklethorne Auction heist. *Like Jimmy and Sangres, Duke is the only other heister to carry their signature weapon in pairs lore-wise. *Duke is the fourth "free" heister in the game after Bodhi, Jimmy, and Sangres to be added post-release. He is also the first heister to be designed primarily by the community rather than by Overkill. **Duke is the fourth heister to be added during a community event after John Wick, Hoxton, and Bonnie, and the first to not require PAYDAY 2 Community membership. *Duke is the third heister after Bonnie and Jimmy to be an alcoholic, with his signature perk deck involving drowning out pain with a hip flask (and efficient use of this perk deck requiring using it very frequently). However, he seems to be more capable of controlling himself than said heisters. *Alongside John Wick, Duke is one of the only heisters who barely use profanity in their dialogue. *Despite the vague "North American" nationality given by his character description, speaking with Duke reveals he's from . * Apropos of his love for art, Duke's mask design was inspired by ancient Greek and Renaissance sculptures, with a somewhat close resemblance to the by , only wider and altered into a mild scowl. ** Owing to his archaeological background and knowledge of antiquities, Duke can translate Kataru scripture, though only to a certain extent. ** Duke's mother may be related to the Kataru in some way, as she used to hum the same melody emitted by the secret contraption to him in his youth. * Duke is the only character to don a bow tie with his outfit. * Duke is the second or third oldest heister in the game, being in his 50s, with Jiro and Rust being the oldest at 52 and 61, respectively. * According to Safe House dialogue, Duke owns a pair of reading glasses, implying that he has bad eyesight. For obvious reasons, this never comes up during gameplay. ** He also seems to have a certain fondess for cats, preferring to watch them messing around over television. * As Duke was added relatively late into the game's lifespan, none of the existing heisters currently have unique callouts for him. The exceptions are Ethan and Hila, who were released after Duke himself. Video Category:Characters (Payday 2)